Kourtney Kardashian
Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born April 18, 1979) is an American television personality and model. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Its success led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. With sisters Kim and Khloé, Kourtney is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances, and additionally released the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. Life and career 1979–2002: Early life and childhood Kourtney was born in Los Angeles, California on April 18, 1979, to parents Robert and Kris (née Houghton).1 She has two younger sisters, Kim and Khloé, and a younger brother, Rob.2 Their mother Kris is of English, Dutch, Scottish, French, and German ancestry,3 while their father was of Armenian ancestry.4 After their parents divorced in 1991,5 Houghton remarried to the 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner in 1991.6 Through their marriage, Kardashian gained stepbrothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; stepsister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie.78 As a teenager she attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles.9 Following graduation, she moved to Dallas, Texas, to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. Kourtney then lived in Tucson, Arizona, where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie and Luke Walton.10 In 1994, her father garnered public attention as an additional defence lawyer for football player O.J. Simpson during his murder trial. 2004–08: Career beginnings Kourtney first became known to reality-television audiences on the 2004 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by her sister Kim and Kim's former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which largely contributed to her rise to prominence.1112 Later that year, Kourtney, in addition to her mother Kris; her stepfather Bruce; her siblings Kim, Khloé, and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians.13 The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and lead to several spin-offs, including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, and Kourtney and Kim Take New York .14 Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City; the boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. With sisters Kim and Khloe, Kardashian co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, New York City, and the Hamptons.10 2009–present: International success In the spring of 2010, Kourtney and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe.151617 In August 2010, Kourtney announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash, sold on QVC.18 Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan in 2010.1920 Kardashian wrote the book Kardashian Konfidential with her sisters Khloe and Kim; it was released in November 2010.21 Kourtney made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap One Life to Live on March 28, 2011, appearing as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh.22 Kardashian, who had grown up watching the soap opera and described her appearance as the realization of a "lifelong dream", had reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd thought I'd have two lines. But my script is so long... I'm not an actress."2324 Her performance was not met with positive reviews from critics.25 In September 2012, she and younger sister Kim created another spinoff reality television series, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, which began airing in January 2013. It features their mother Kris Jenner and sister Khloé Kardashian.26 Kourtney, Khloé, and Kim are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim, for weight loss.2728 In March 2012 the three sisters were named in a $5 million class-action lawsuit against QuickTrim.29 The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accused the Kardashians, along with QuickTrim's manufacturer Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain, of false and deceptive marketing. The plaintiffs, from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws.30 Kardashian also represents the skincare line PerfectSkin with her sisters, which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs.31 The three sisters also released a 20-piece collection of jewelry line for the company Virgins, Saints, and Angels, in March 2010. The jewelry is reflective of the Kardashians' Armenian heritage.32 Personal life Kourtney began dating Scott Disick in 2006, when they met at friend Joe Francis's house party in Mexico. The couple have had an on-again, off-again relationship, all throughout the filming of the show. Kourtney gave birth to their first son, Mason Dash Disick, on December 14, 2009. Mason's birth was filmed and aired during the 4th season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.33 In early 2010, the couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son and Kourtney's sister Kim. During this time, Kourtney believed Disick had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Disick and Kourtney reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid-2010.34 In 2011, during the final episode in the first season of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Disick purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kourtney during an evening meal in New York City. However, when Disick asked Kourtney's opinion on marriage, she said that she responded with "if things are so good now... why would we want to change that?", so he did not propose.35 On July 8, 2012, Kourtney gave birth to their second child, daughter Penelope Scotland Disick.36 In June 2014, it was announced that the couple were expecting their third child together.37 Kourtney gave birth on December 14, 2014, to their third child, a son, Reign Aston Disick, on Mason's fifth birthday.38